This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Activation of phospholipases leads to the release of arachidonic acid and lysophospholipids that play prominent roles in regulating vasomotor tone. To identify the role of calcium-independent phospholipase A(2)beta (iPLA(2)beta) in vasomotor function, we measured vascular responses to phenylephrine (PE) and ACh in mesenteric arterioles from wild-type (WT;iPLA(2)beta(+/+)) mice and those lacking the beta-isoform (iPLA(2)beta(-/-)) both ex vivo and in vivo.